L'effet Mojito
by Eclatoune
Summary: Une soirée arosée dans une boîte de nuit ne fini pas toujours aussi bien qu'on l'avait espéré. Ce Two Shots a été écrit lors de la 103e nuit du FoF sur deux thèmes : Dense et Plus en deux heures. POur en savoir plus, n'hésite pas à me mp !
1. Rencontre

Tout autour d'eux frémissait le monde. Dans ce bar bondé en ce samedi soir, l'ambiance battait son plein. Un jeune homme aux yeux écarlates scrutait les environs de cette dense atmosphère, jusqu'à repérer un autre du même âge à peu près, dans un habit de barman. Des lunettes de soleil sur nez bien qu'ils soient en intérieur ; une veste sur les épaules bien que la chaleur soit étouffante ; un air renfrogné bien que l'air soit à la fête.

Il dévisagea longuement cette personne à l'air nonchalant, presque négligé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fixe à son tour, de ce que l'on pouvait interpréter de son regard camouflé dans la pénombre du lieu. Pourtant, il n'avait pas détaché son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête pour appeler le barman, lui dise quelques mots indiscernables dans le bruit ambiant et que celui-ci s'approche alors de lui un martini à la main. Il avait alors observé le verre puis avait fixé celui qui lui avait offert dans les yeux tout en le buvant, par provocation.

Toute la soirée durant, ils s'étaient regardés en chien de faillance, comme n'osant pas s'approcher, engager la discussion. Le brun aux yeux carmin en avait eu marre. Il s'était levé, et l'alcool aidant, avait implicitement invité le blond sur la piste de danse d'un long regard appuyé agrémenté d'une main, effleurant volontairement ses hanches, puis glissant vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. L'autres avait semblé gêné, mais lui aussi bien trop alcoolisé pour se rendre compte de tout ce qu'il faisait, l'avait rejoint.

Il avait passé ses bras derrière le cou du brun, et s'était presque collé à lui. Ils s'étaient frôlés, le brun avait fait en sorte que leurs entrejambes aussi. Les distances s'étaient réduites mais ça n'était pas allé plus loin qu'à l'effleurement de leurs lèvres. Le regard plongé l'un dans l'autre, ils avaient perdu le reste du monde de vue, mais une main posée sur ses fesses avait remémoré au brun où ils se trouvaient.

Il avait alors rapproché ses lèvres de l'oreille de son partenaire d'un soir pour lui chuchoter un « pas ici » plein de sens. Il savait que l'un comme l'autre ne pourraient - voudraient - pas se retenir une fois le tout commencé. Il avait alors attiré le blond dans son sillage et ils avaient bientôt rejoint un bâtiment proche du bar. Le blond s'était infiltré dans l'habitation puis l'avait saisi par derrière, lui apposant un suçon dans le cou. Il désirait voir - admirer - les déformations de ce visage si beau, si simple, si attirant sous ses coups.

Glissant ses doigts sous ses vêtements, une grimace s'était formée sur le visage de l'autre ; des lèvres avaient été sauvagement mordues ; une plainte faite entendre. Aucun n'avait été fait de cette opposition vaine. Un tee-shirt, suivi d'une chemise, puis de deux pantalons avait volé à travers la pièce. Contre le mur, sans aucune douceur, le brun s'était fait prendre. Un cri de douleur avait résonné. Une morsure. Nouvelle stridulation. La fierté d'en était mêlée. Des larmes avaient refusé de couler.

Mais le sang faisait fi de la fierté, et enfin libéré, s'était déversé le long de ses jambes. Des ongles avaient cherché à griffer. Mais une poigne vigoureuse avait saisi son poignet. Il avait alors cherché à donner des coups de pieds. Le poignet avait craqué. Un hurlement avait suivi. Les yeux révulsés, l'air profondément choqué, il avait laissé l'autre faire, ne souhaitant plus souffrir. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Son poignet le lançait, il était déchiré. Des dents s'étaient plantées dans son dos. De douleur, il s'était tendu, comprimant l'autre, mâchoire serrée. Il avait suivi l'ambiance, se libérant de tout désir.

Il avait alors été lâchement abandonné. L'autre repartant comme il était venu, le laissant en sang, sans rien, nu comme un ver, l'esprit et le corps poignardé, sali, traumatisé. Aux portes de la folie, il avait sombré dans l'inconscient. Mais face à celui-ci, il avait préféré se noyer dans la folie.


	2. Vengeance

Le regard empli de haine, il scrutait les réactions de cet homme, attaché au mur par des chaînes et dont seule la pointe des pieds atteignait le sol. Il semblait extrêmement souffrir de cette situation. Le regard bandé, il ne voyait rien. Il semblait perdu, on aurait presque pu distinguer la détresse suinter de ses pores.

Ces yeux carmin, brûlants d'une vengeance insoutenable, dévoraient la douleur qu'ils percevaient comme s'il s'était agi du spectacle le plus jouissif qui soit. Il avait désiré voir cela tant de jours, de semaines, des mois durant. Il avait mis tant d'efforts en œuvre pour retrouver ce… cette immonde chose. Alors que ses mains se rougissaient à force qu'il les lave à longueur de journée alors que sa peau s'abîmait à force qu'il frotte encore, toujours plus fort pour éliminer toute trace de ce monstre sur lui. Même après avoir saigné d'avoir tant râpé son corps, il sentait toujours sa présence sur lui, en lui, ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu nettoyer. Ça l'avait détruit, physiquement, comme mentalement.

Il aurait préféré mourir que d'endurer cela, mais on l'en avait empêché. Celty l'avait secouru quand elle l'avait vu sauter du toit, les yeux clos. Shinra l'avait alors soigné – gardé attaché sur le lit pour qu'il arrête de s'automutiler. Il les avait haïs pour cela, qu'ils l'empêchent d'exaucer son plus grand souhait, qu'ils l'empêchent d'atteindre enfin le repos.

Cette chose, qui lui avait volé l'envie de vivre, ne méritait même pas le titre d'être humain. Il ne méritait même pas qu'on le mentionne. Il méritait juste de disparaître, mais avant ça, il allait souffrir. Il allait ressentir toute la douleur, la honte, le dégoût de lui-même qu'il lui avait fait ressentir un an plus tôt.

Pour en arriver là, Izaya avait d'abord dû se battre contre lui-même, dans une lutte sans merci, où vie et mort s'affrontaient dans ses pensées pour savoir qui l'emporterait, comme deux vautours qui luttaient pour un misérable bout de viande envahi par les vers. Après s'être débattu comme un forcené pendant quelques jours, il avait fini par s'évanouir d'épuisement. Quand il s'était réveillé, il n'avait plus dit un mot. Shinra avait dû le mettre sous perfusion car il refusait de s'alimenter. Cela avait duré des mois durant. Un véritable enfer, mais le médecin l'avait soutenu. Il était resté à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à se remettre. Il l'avait accompagné, jour après jour, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve sa confiance en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se reconstruise, brique après brique.

Quand il avait été en mesure de se débrouiller seul, il avait insisté pour que Shinra le laisse retourner chez lui, mais quelque chose avait changé, ses yeux brûlaient désormais d'une fureur vengeresse qu'il n'aurait pas crû pouvoir ressentir un jour. Alors il avait recherché l'identité de celui qui lui avait fait ça, aveuglé par la rage, et il l'avait retrouvé. Ainsi il en était arrivé là : avec _ça_ accroché au mur, se débattant vainement. Il comptait lui faire subir les pires sévices qu'il existait sur Terre. Il allait commencer par le détruire, puis par le rendre fou, fou jusqu'à ce qu'il achève ses jours de lui-même, trop brisé pour pouvoir s'en remettre. Il allait le déchirer, l'arracher peu à peu à la raison, juste assez pour qu'il s'en rende compte sans pour autant pouvoir y faire quelque chose.

Alors la torture avait commencé, douce, au début. Il l'avait presque traité avec attention. Il comptait lui laisser l'espoir, pour mieux l'anéantir par la suite. Il y était allé progressivement et avait admiré le désespoir emplir peu à peu ses prunelles.

Il avait commencé par lui enlever le bandeau recouvrant ses yeux. Quand il l'avait vu, il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Alors il avait attendu, patiemment, lui racontant ces moments qui avaient causé une première fois sa perte. Jour après jour, il avait recommencé, jusqu'à que la mémoire lui revienne. Il se souvenait enfin de ce qu'il lui avait fait, dans les moindres détails de ce que lui avait raconté Izaya. Tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté, l'accusant de lui avoir fait subir, il s'en était souvenu. A force de l'entendre, jour après jour, cela avait fini par scier les quelques fils de ses souvenirs et il en avait été persuadé. Il avait forcément fait tout cela. Ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre que lui.

Dès cet instant, Izaya avait passé le cap, il lui en avait fallut plus, toujours plus. Il avait commencé par l'humilier. Lui administrer de puissants aphrodisiaques pour mieux le laisser, pantelant, désireux pendant de longues heures sans lui permettre de se soulager, tout en l'observant sarcastiquement. Il l'avait forcé à faire ses besoins sur lui, alors que la pisse imbibait ses vêtements jusqu'à dégouliner sur le sol, puisque jamais Izaya ne le détachait. Il patientait ainsi plusieurs heures, dans cette odeur nauséabonde et avec cette horrible sensation de mouillé avant que son tortionnaire ne rentre et ne nettoie le sol, puis lui change ses vêtements.

A ce moment-là, il devait affronter son regard narquois, car il avait perdu un nouveau combat. Le brun se moquait ouvertement de lui et c'était difficile à supporter. Sa fierté en prenait un sacré coup. Il ne supportait de voir cet homme, son seul contact humain depuis deux semaines déjà, le voir dans un état aussi honteux, forcé à se soulager dans ses propres vêtements, soyons francs, à se chier dessus sans pouvoir faire autrement.

Mais pourtant, il avait fini par en oublier que c'était lui qui l'avait attaché et qui le gardait ici. Izaya avait commencé à devenir sa porte de sortie. Son seul contact humain la seule personne qui prenait soin de lui. Il s'était attaché à lui. Ce qu'avait attendu le brun pendant bien longtemps. Parmi l'humiliation, il avait profité que Shizuo commence à s'accrocher à lui, à l'apprécier, pour mieux le briser.

C'est à ce moment que l'humiliation avait monté d'un cran. Il lui enfonçait des godes et les laissait allumés quand il lui donnait à manger, quand il le lavait, quand il parlait avec lui. Il ne l'éteignant uniquement pour que cela continue à lui faire ressentir un insoutenable sentiment d'humiliation.

Ensuite était venue la douleur. Izaya l'avait lacéré de sa lame. Il ne ressentait aucun plaisir quand il le faisait, juste une haine, profonde, viscérale. Les coups pleuvaient. Shizuo souffrait. Mais son tortionnaire n'était jamais satisfait. Il n'en avait jamais assez. Même après avoir passé des semaines et des semaines à l'humilier, lui faire endurer autant de souffrance qu'il en avait ressenti, rien ne l'apaisait.

Shizuo avait fini par arrêter de réagir, pendant mollement au bout de ses chaînes, les yeux vitreux et la bouche béante, la peau gelée et recouverte de larves de mouches qui dévoraient avidement son corps. Il avait été abandonné là, et Izaya était retourné à sa petite vie brisée.

Quand il était retourné dans son appartement, vide, froid, sombre, il avait préféré la froideur de la chair à celle de la solitude. Il était revenu le voir, jour après jour, jusqu'à ce que le corps ressemble à ce que cet homme avait été durant sa vie : un monstre, une chose inhumaine, quelque chose de tellement immonde qu'il n'avait pas de nom. Izaya avait alors définitivement quitté cet endroit, comprenant qu'il ne redeviendrait jamais la personne qu'il avait été autrefois, et avait préféré se donner la mort plutôt que d'endurer cette peine plus longtemps.


End file.
